The recent rise and availability of improved computing devices has enabled individuals to access digital content with greater ease than ever before. Indeed, it is common for individuals to use computing devices to access websites, applications, and other forms of digital content. Often, modern computing devices are portable and enable individuals to access and experience digital content in virtually any environment.
With access and availability to digital content increasing, digital content providers are constantly attempting to provide updated digital content to individuals along with improved products and services. Commonly, digital content providers rely on feedback to identify areas of improvement to enhance an individual's digital experience. While individuals often provide feedback through customer reviews, product ratings, and other forms of unstructured feedback, digital content providers frequently rely on structured forms of feedback (e.g., electronic surveys) to identify targeted feedback to improve specific aspects of an individual's digital experience. However, conventional systems of providing structured forms of feedback present several disadvantages to both individuals and the digital content providers.
To illustrate, one conventional system includes a digital content provider displaying a list of questions to an individual near the end of the individual's content experience (e.g., after purchasing a product). For example, the digital content provider displays a list of questions in a modal window and requests the individual provide answers to the list of questions, even if one or more questions are not relevant to the individual's experience. Upon seeing the long list of questions, the individual often dismisses the list without answering any of the questions, as answering the questions would require too much of the individual's time.
Another conventional system includes a digital content provider supplying an electronic survey link to an individual, and the individual agreeing to provide feedback by selecting the link. As the electronic survey is administered, the individual often becomes bored, impatient, and/or anxious as completing the entire survey takes more time than anticipated. As a result, many individuals prematurely quit the electronic survey, which results in one or more questions remaining unanswered—often including some of the more valuable survey questions. Alternatively, the individual completes the survey, but the answers become brief and/or superficial as the individual's incentives to fully answer questions diminish over time (i.e., survey fatigue sets in). Survey fatigue can lead to less valuable or flawed and misleading response data.
As another disadvantage, conventional methods provide little or no feedback to individuals in return for their time and effort. At most, some digital content providers enable an individual to view the results of questions across answers from multiple individuals, but digital content providers do not indicate whether or how any of the feedback provided by an individual is being considered or implemented. Thus, individuals become less likely to provide their feedback to current and future questions.
Furthermore, conventional systems do not flexibly adapt well to the multiple types of client devices that an individual may use to access digital content. For example, conventional systems employ inefficient graphical user interfaces when providing electronic surveys to a client device with a small screen, such as a smartphone. In particular, conventional systems require often break a list of questions into smaller sections to better accommodate smaller screen sizes. In doing so, however, conventional systems further increase the number of graphical user interfaces needed to navigate to the end of an electronic survey increases, causing the individual to drill down through additional layers (e.g., beyond that of an already lengthy electronic survey) to complete the electronic survey. Indeed, with respect to client devices with smaller screens, conventional systems increase the complexity, difficulty, and time needed to complete an electronic survey.
In addition, conventional systems provide intrusive graphical user interfaces that distract from a digital content experience of the user. Indeed, conventional survey graphical user interfaces often consume the majority of screen space and thus block the user from continuing to enjoy a content experience. In other words, conventional graphical user interfaces force the survey participation of a user to be separate from the content experience, meaning, the user must stop the content experience in order to participate in the electronic survey. Thus, conventional systems provide inefficient graphical user interfaces that distract of an experience of a user.
Overall, conventional methods to petition individuals for targeted feedback are ineffective and inefficient. Besides resulting in missing information, incomplete survey answers, low-quality response data, and/or possible false data, conventional methods also waste computing and memory resources. For example, by serving a list of questions that result in individuals ignoring the questions, conventional methods waste both processing and memory resources. Additionally, when individuals provide incorrect or false answers to more quickly complete a survey, the processing and memory resources used to provide, store, and analyze these answers are wasted. Further, additional processing resources are needed to attempt to identify, flag, and remove false answers.
Accordingly, these and other problems exist with regard to conventional methods for gathering feedback from individuals with respect to improving content experiences.